Autumn Leaves
by Elvensong
Summary: Legolas contemplates the world on the eve of his departure. Please review!!!!!! Lyrics added.


Autumn Leaves

Has our conscience shown?   
Has the sweet breeze blown?   
Has all the kindness gone?   
Hope still lingers on.   
I drink myself of newfound pity   
Sitting alone in New York City   
And I don't know why.   
  


The calling is growing ever stronger.  I cannot ignore it any longer.  After almost three thousand years, my time in this world is coming to an end.

            Oh, but the things I shall miss when I venture to the Undying Lands.

            The sounds of the wind playing with the branches of the trees of Mirkwood.  The willows and their sleepy and lazy dance.  The pines, remaining ever green throughout even the coldest winters always reminding me of the hope of spring. 

The voices of the birds, singing to me every time I pass by them.  The animals, always there to keep me company on a long journey, or in the cold of a dark night.  The deer, fox and cat.  They each bring me happiness in their own unique way.

            The rivers, ever flowing to the great beyond, their waters only just snow a short time ago.  Their feel as they wash over my body when I cross to the other side.

            The mountains and their slowly changing faces.  How I would have loved to see them change over the next few millennia.

Are we listening to hymns of offering?   
Have we eyes to see that love is gathering?   
All the words that I've been reading   
Have now started the act of bleeding into one.   
  


            I shall miss the Dwarfs and their everlasting search for the beautiful rocks hidden far below the surface.  Their ability to see beauty, even though it may be buried deep in places long hidden.  

            The humans and their struggle for power they cannot possibly hope to possess.  I wonder what they shall do with this planet when we leave it to them.  They are the inheritors, they are the chosen ones.  Only they can decide their own future now, we cannot be there to guide them.

            The creatures of magic, all destined to soon join my kind in the lands of myth and legend.  Unicorns, dragons and fairies, their magic always mingling with mine when I am near them.  Their thoughts are always one with mine when we are together and we are connected in a way the mortals cannot understand.  I have never known such peace as the times when I run with a unicorn, or sit with a dragon talking about the futures of our reality.  

            I shall miss the halflings and their constant search for home and comfort.  Their need to have loved ones around them at all times.  They are a peaceful people and my hope is that they might continue to have their peace, a virtual unknown to man or dwarf.  

            The cold is coming quicker as the sun sets.  I watch the autumn leaves fall and know that I must also leave, and fall into another realm.  Winter shall come to my home of Mirkwood, and I shall not be able to remain to see the spring.  The woods must exist without our presence, for the first time since time began.  For my kind are as old as the moon, as old as the sky and the stars.  We are immortal, meant to stay here and protect the mortals from the world, and from themselves.

            After so long, though, we cannot do anything more.  We must find peace for ourselves and hope we have given them a good start and a safe road to journey down.  

            I turn from my path and look at my home once more, one last time.  I feel a tear roll down my cheek, I have never shed a tear, but I cannot describe the feeling of loss as I leave my world behind.  I see the animals looking at me.  They wear looks of confusion, they are wondering why I am leaving them.  Why they must be alone now? I have no answer for them.  

So I walk up on high   
And I step to the edge   
To see my world below.   
And I laugh at myself   
As the years roll down.   
'Cause it's the world I know.   
It's the world I know.

            My heart pulls me back, but my soul urges me forward.  I turn towards the future of my people and begin walking.  

            The clouds are so beautiful this evening, their colors vibrant.  The rays of the setting sun play in their textures.  

            I can only hope that there is at this beauty at the end of my journey.  

            So I leave this world behind, trying to remember every detail of it as I see the end coming.  

            I can never come back, I know this now.  This is the end of my existence in this world.  Is this akin to a mortal's death and departure from this world?

            I do not know what awaits me.  I do not know the future.  I only know I must move on now.  I cannot linger here.  

            Please don't let me be alone at the end, please let there be some comfort.  

            Let me find peace.  

Fin

Disclaimer: The lyrics are from "The World I Know" by Collective Soul. I heard it in the car and thought it would go very well with this piece and decided to add them in. 

Author's Note: This plot line hit me a couple of days ago.  I just needed the right time to write it.  I was actually listening to the wonderful theme "Blackhawk Down" when I wrote this.  I just saw the movie and was taken aback by the beautiful music.  This is quite different from anything else I've ever written, but change can be good. 

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!!!

Blessed Be!

Elvensong


End file.
